


Truth or Dare: Sophomore Year

by fruityfruityfruitloops



Series: Truth or Dare: Teen Wolf Edition [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys Kissing, House Party, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Panties, Party, Party Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityfruityfruitloops/pseuds/fruityfruityfruitloops
Summary: Having heard the tales of Stiles' raunchy Truth or Dare parties, Liam and Mason decide to host one of their own. There's a little fluff, a little smut, and Liam, predictably, spends much of the night angry.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Garrett/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Series: Truth or Dare: Teen Wolf Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142603
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Truth or Dare: Sophomore Year

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, back, back, back, back again! I dropped off the face of this website for a couple of years because I got a full-time job and started pursuing a Master's degree, but since I've been furloughed for the past 10ish months, I rewatched Teen Wolf. I actually never saw season 6, and had no idea that Nolan was both a psychopath and so stinking cute.
> 
> I also solemnly swear that the order of the guys and the truths or dares they were given were actually assigned by a little truth or dare app on my phone. There was very little intervention by the author, with the exception of who each boy would choose with their own dares and giving Corey a couple of turns because the app I was using just didn't seem to like him. Enjoy.

“I still can’t believe you actually got anyone to agree to this,” Mason said. “I mean, I’m an easy get. If there’s a chance I’m getting any kind of action, I’m in. I get Corey too. He’s on the rebound after he and Lucas broke up. But Brett? And Garrett? How did you get them on board?” He grunted as he popped open a bottle of wine, setting it next to a couple other bottles of liquor and mixers.

“It wasn’t that hard,” Liam replied. “Brett is actually bi, so he was willing to come. Garrett said he’s been pretty hard up since he and Olivia broke up again, and he’s worried that if he hooks up with another girl, it’ll get back to her. I mean, as long as a guy is already open-minded, you don’t have to work that hard if you promise them sex with no strings attached.” Liam’s brow furrowed as he looked over his set-up. “Do you think this is enough? Or is it too much? I tried to follow all the rules for setting up an orgy that I found online, but it’s still kind of weird.”

As far as orgies went, this one was planned decently. The two boys were at Liam’s house, as his parents were out of town for a medical conference. The Dunbars’ big den was to be the site of the initial gathering, and Liam had prepped a couple of other rooms where couples could pair off and enjoy themselves.

Mason shrugged. “Don’t ask me. I’m an orgy virgin too. I mean, based on what Scott told us about the ones Stiles used to throw, you’ve already gone above and beyond."

The two boys were indeed modeling tonight’s event off of stories from their former teammates. Though Liam and Mason had never managed to score an invite to the older boys’ parties (“We don’t fuck with kids” was Stiles’ usual reply, as Scott shrugged in the background), they were frequently privy to a few of the less sordid details the next day.

Liam had been inspired to throw one of his own after he had given up on Hayden, who ceaselessly rejected his attempts to connect with her. He was mostly straight, but he would have been lying to himself if he had said that he’d never considered the thought of being with another guy. It came with the territory of being a horny teenage boy with a best friend who was gay: endless curiosity. Mason agreed without much effort, and together the two boys began preparations for a night of debauchery.

Liam had googled directions on how to plan an orgy, which actually returned several helpful results from popular magazines, and divided up responsibilities. Mason was in charge of food and drinks: no booze that would get anyone too drunk, and light, sexy snacks like chocolate and berries. Liam got what he kept referring to as “props”: a riding crop, a paddle, a couple of gags and blindfolds, and at the suggestion of one article, a couple pairs of women’s lingerie. There was also potentially too much lube, but as Liam had browsed the sex shop to get his “props”, he was quickly overwhelmed and overstimulated, and ended up just shoving a little bit of everything in his basket.

The two boys stood next to each other as they surveyed the scene. Mason’s refreshments sat on a table to the side, waiting to be consumed, and Liam’s many purchases threatened to spill off the coffee table in front of the Dunbars’ sectional sofa. “All right,” Liam said with a nervous exhale, “now we just wait for everyone to show up.  


* * *

“Everyone” might have been a bit of a stretch, because besides hinself and Mason, Liam had only invited three other people. Corey showed up first, dressed somewhat casually. Like Liam, he was in a t-shirt and jeans, which caused Mason some dismay. Mason had agonized over what to wear and had settled on his “party outfit”, which was a pinstriped button up, a skinny tie, and his best pants. The decision to go with “casual formal” had taken hours of debate about whether he would be over-dressed or under-dressed, despite repeated assurances from Liam that if the party went well, no one would end up much of anything at all. Brett arrived next, looking sexy in a tight, black button-up and even tighter black slacks. Garrett was last, and had gone for a light look with some ripped up jeans and a tank that showed off his incredible body.

After Garrett arrived, Liam nervously walked up to Mason and said “That’s everyone. Should we get it started?”

Mason grimaced. “It’s, uh…it’s not quite everyone. I invited someone myself.”

“Who?” Liam asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

Mason bit his lip before replying. “Before I tell you, just remember that Scott and Stiles said they always had an even number of guys so that no one would get left out or have to be a third wheel, so really, I did this to help you.”

Liam squinted. “Who?” he asked again, with a note of concern in his voice.

“And remember that it had to be someone we know, and someone who would keep it discreet, and that would give us an even number.”

“Who?” Liam practically growled.

Mason gulped, and at the same time he replied, the doorbell rang.

“Nolan.”

Liam’s eyes bugged out as his face got very, very quickly turned red. “Nolan? NOLAN?!” he hissed through clenched teeth. “The guy who’s trying to take team captain from me? The guy who tried to beat me up after he thought I was taking steroids? That Nolan?!”

"I did it to help you!" Mason said sheepishly.

"Then you're bad at helping!" Liam hissed back.

The doorbell rang again. Mason scrunched up his face as Liam, breathing heavily, seethed at him. “Tell you what,” he said quickly. “I’ll go let him in and you go make yourself a drink. Try to relax.” He clasped Liam’s shoulders firmly before leaving to answer the door.

Liam stumped to the drinks and poured himself a vodka soda that was somewhat more heavy on the vodka. He was still fuming when Mason returned with Nolan in tow. Nolan, also dressed casually, looked good. He did, however, seem to be displaying the same kind of intensity that he usually reserved for competing with Liam. When their eyes connected, he smirked, which almost sent Liam flying over the couch to tackle him.

Mason must have noticed that Liam’s fury hadn’t abated, because he took charge of the room. “Hey guys,” he announced, trying and failing at sounding casual. “Glad everyone made it. I’m assuming that since you’re here and you haven’t left once you saw everything we got for tonight, then you’re still down to…hook up. Either way, I’ll just go over the ground rules again.  
“First rule is that there’s no taking photos of us in a group, and definitely no posting on social media. If you guys end up going off on your own with someone and want to take some dirty pictures, that’s fine, just leave the rest of us out of it. Second, we need to keep it civil. It’s all right to tease each other and make each other do embarrassing things, but we’re not trying to humiliate anyone. Last rule is to keep it safe. Don’t try to hurt each other, and don’t break the Dunbars’ house. We’d like to avoid awkward conversations with Liam’s parents.”

“We’re gonna get the party started with Truth or Dare, right?” Brett asked. “Is there a safe word? Just in case we get asked something that we’re not okay talking about or doing.”

Mason frowned. “Uh, we hadn’t thought of one, but that’s a good idea…how about ‘cucumber? If anyone says the word, we have to give them a new truth or dare.”

“‘Cucumber’?” Garrett asked incredulously. “Why ‘cucumber?”

“I was, uh, at the grocery store today, and, uh…it’s not important! It’s just a random word! If everyone else is okay with getting started, I’ve got a Truth or Dare app on my phone that chooses people randomly, and then they choose truth or dare. Everyone ready?”

The group murmured their assent and congregated on the sofa, a couple eyeing the items Liam had assembled on the table. Liam very purposefully sat on the opposite end of the couch from Nolan, who met Liam’s unceasing glare with yet another smirk. Mason sat down next to Liam and gave him an awkward pat on the knee in an attempt to comfort him. Next to Mason was Corey, who had silently been watching Mason the entire night. On the other side of Corey was Garrett, and then Brett, who was beside Nolan.

“Okay,” Mason said, “let’s get this going.” He pulled out his phone and hit the button to choose the first player. “Nolan, you’re up first. Truth or dare?” he asked, tossing the phone to Nolan.

“Dare,” Nolan said, his smirk growing wider. “‘Spank someone of your choice’,” he read aloud. “That’s a tough call, but…” His voice trailed off momentarily, his eyes connecting with Liam. “…I’ll go with Garrett. Garrett’s got a nice ass.”

Garrett laughed and obligingly climbed over Nolan’s lap. “Don’t go easy on me. I’ve been a bad boy.”

Nolan chuckled. “I know just how to teach you a lesson.” He gave Garrett’s rear a couple of firm swats as Garrett moaned with fake pleasure. “Don’t let me catch you doing whatever it was again,” he said with a grin, as Garrett sat back down. The rest of the group laughed, with the obvious exception of Liam. “All right, next up is…Mason! Truth or dare?”

“I’m a wimp. I’ll do a truth,” Mason replied as he took his phone back. “‘Would you rather get a dirty text or voicemail?’ Ooh, that’s hard. With the voicemail, you can hear them talk dirty, but with the text, there’s probably a photo…I’ll go with voicemail. I’ve got a pretty good imagination. I bet I can think about them doing something sext while listening. Okay, next up we have…Garrett. Truth or dare?”

Garrett laughed again as he took the phone. “I’m brave, I’ll do a dare,” he said cheekily. “‘Kiss the neck of the person on your left for 1 minute.’ Anyone got a timer?” he asked, looking at the group.

“I got it,” Mason replied, fiddling with his watch.

“All right, Brett, here we go,” Garrett said, before straddling Brett’s lap and diving in. At first, Brett just seemed like his usual cocky self, his hands holding Garrett’s hips. Then, slowly, his eyes started to flutter before closing altogether. One hand went up to run through Garrett’s short blond hair, while the other grabbed a handful of the back of Garrett’s shirt. Brett’s breathing become more and more labored, and by the time Mason called time, he was practically panting. When Garrett returned to his seat, he had a very obvious erection.

“Holy shit,” he said between deep breaths. “You’re really good at that.”

Garrett shrugged, almost shyly. “I just did what Olivia usually does to me. She’s really good at it too.” There was a stunned silence as the rest of the group took in what they had just watched. Even Liam, known for his ability to stay mad, couldn’t hold on to his fury during the display. “Uh, okay. Um, Liam, you’re up. Truth or dare?”

Liam caught the phone and stared at it for a moment. A truth would be safer in case it tried to pair him up with Nolan, who was technically the player to his right. However, his competitive nature quickly got the best of him. “I’ll do a dare,” he said, determination in his voice. He wouldn’t appear weak in front of Nolan. “‘Rub your hands against your body. You have to make it look like you’re enjoying it while making your best moans.’ Oh, shit.”

The group laughed uproariously, even Liam, in spite of himself. “Have fun, man,” Mason said, taking his phone.

Liam took a second to compose himself before starting at his pecs and slowly sliding his hands down his abs. As they ran back up, he closed his eyes and did his best porn star moan, eliciting more laughs.

“Do your arms!” he heard Brett shout.

“Squeeze your pecs!” Garrett yelled.

Liam continued to feel himself, responding to requests as they came, until-

“Don’t forget your dick,” Nolan said, an edge in his voice.

Liam’s eyes flew open, his hands pausing where they were on his thighs. His lips pursed for a second, then glided to his crotch, which he squeezed with both hands. He moaned softly, maintaining unblinking eye contact with Nolan as he groped himself obscenely. When Mason called time (he hadn’t been aware there had been a timer), Garrett said “Damn,” while Brett nodded appreciatively. Liam noted with satisfaction that Nolan seemed to have a somewhat bigger bulge in the front of his pants.

“All right,” he said, hitting the button for the next player, “it’s time for…Brett.” He tossed the phone to Brett, who caught it nimbly.

“I’m inspired now. I’ll take a dare.” He read it silently, as a grin spread across his face. “‘Spank the hottest ass in the room three times’,” he read. He looked over at Garrett. “I think you already know it’s you, bud.”

“Come on,” Garrett complained, as the rest of the group laughed, “how come I keep getting punished on other peoples’ dares?”

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game,” Brett said. “Now someone hand me a paddle.” With Garrett over his lap, he delivered three resounding smacks, the final of which seemed to make Garrett whimper quietly. “Personally, I love this game. Nolan, it’s back to you.”

“All right, I’ll do another dare,” he said, taking the phone. Then, a little quieter, he said “Oh shit,” his eyes widening as he read. “This got serious fast. ‘Give two guys a handjob at the same time for 30 seconds.’ There was another rule for that, right? Something about sex acts?”

Mason nodded quickly. “As soon as a sex act is performed on you, you’re required to strip down and keep your clothes off. Hit the ‘player’ button a couple times to see who it is.”

Nolan tapped the phone a few times, staring intently at it. “Corey and Mason,” he announced, showing the group the screen.

“Dang, first time Corey gets involved, and he’s getting a free handie!” Brett quipped, eliciting giggles from the group.

Corey blushed, but obligingly joined Mason in stripping off his clothes. Mason was lean, and wasn’t as well defined as the rest of the group, being the only non-athlete, but was still in good shape since he worked out with Liam in the school gym. He had clearly been enjoying the game so far, as his erection sprang out of his underwear and bobbed a couple of times. Corey, on the other hand, had a bigger build than Mason, as he removed his clothing, well-defined muscles flexed and contracted. His semi was impressive in size, even though it wasn’t fully erect.

“How do you want us?” Mason asked breathlessly as he shifted aimlessly on the balls of his feet.

“Just stand in front of me,” Nolan replied, scooting to the edge of his seat. “Maybe angle out a bit.”

“Definitely angle out a bit,” Brett said, sizing both boys up.

Mason and Corey complied as Liam started Mason’s watch. The boys watched, entranced, as Nolan slowly pumped both boys. Mason clasped both hands behind his back, squeezing his fingers together, while Corey’s twiddled nervously at his sides, unsure of what to do or where to go. Nolan alternated looking both boys in the eyes as he increased his pace, his hands mirroring each other. By the time he finished, Mason’s fingers looked like they might not come unclenched, while Corey seemed to be actively suppressing the urge to thrust into Nolan’s hands.

“That’s one way to get the party started,” Brett remarked as both boys returned to their seats. As Lim returned Mason’s watch to him, he couldn’t help but notice that Corey’s impressive dick was now fully erect. Mason, if it was possible, was now even harder, his erection seeming to point up.

“Right, okay,” Nolan said, picking the phone back up. “It’s time for Garrett.”

“I’ll take a truth,” Garrett said. “Knowing my luck, my dare would be to get spanked again. Um…‘If you could have anyone playing be your sex slave for the night, who would it be and what would you have them do?’ Damn, that’s intense.” He looked around the room before saying, “Uh, probably Brett. We seem to be getting along pretty well right now, but we’re not so close that it might be awkward.”

Brett’s trademark grin returned. “Oh yeah?” he asked, “What would you have me do, master?”

Garrett blushed. “Oh, god, I dunno, um…you know what might be kind of hot? Having you model for me, and get yourself off in front of me. I think it’d be sexy to watch you put on a show.”  
Brett nodded. “I like the way you think. Once we get your clothes off and see what you’re working with, maybe I’ll let you control me for the night.”

Garrett’s blush got deeper as he avoided eye contact by tapping the phone again. “Uh, okay Corey, it’s finally your turn. Truth or dare?”

Corey took the phone and said “I’m already naked, so I think I’ll just take the easy route and do a truth too.” He squinted as he read the screen, then his eyes flew open. “Oh no…I should’ve done a dare,” he said as the group laughed. “‘Have you ever had a sexual dream about anyone in the room? If so, who was it?’”

There was a chorus of “oohs” from the boys as Corey blushed even harder than Garrett. “Oh god, uh…yeah. It was…it was Mason.” His eyes clenched shut as the group hooted at the admission, but his dick seemed to throb slightly after the admission.

“What was it about?” Garrett asked.

Corey’s eyes reopened as he smiled impishly. “That’s not what the question was. I don’t have to tell you a thing.” He ignored the boos as he selected the next player. “Liam, it’s your turn again.”

Liam accepted the phone and said “I’ll do another dare. I don’t mind.” Then his heart sank as he read the screen. “Uh…‘Stimulate the penis of the player on your right.” His hands trembled slightly as he re-read the screen. In his peripheral vision, he could see Mason tense up next to him. He looked up, and saw Nolan already stripping out of his clothes.

“Does it say to do anything besides ‘stimulate the penis’?” Garrett asked. “That’s a little vague.”

Nolan shrugged as his underwear pooled around his ankles. “Up to Liam, I guess. Dealer’s choice.” Liam sized Nolan up as he approached. Nolan was fairly lean, but had a well-defined body. He had a visible six pack, and his semi-erect penis didn’t look to be small.

Liam gulped nervously as Mason patted his back comfortingly. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” he whispered quietly in Liam’s ear, but Liam shook his head, determined not to seem weak or afraid.

As Nolan stood over him, Liam made defiant eye contact. He took Nolan’s dick in his hand and began to stroke as Nolan’s hands folded behind his head. He pumped it a few times, trying to steel his nerves, before leaning in and beginning to suck. He distantly heard someone whistle in the background, but sounds seemed to fade away as he slowly bobbed back and forth. His eyes clenched as he did his best to take as much of Nolan’s cock in his mouth as he could. Liam could feel Nolan’s erection rapidly hardening in his mouth, especially as it seemed to get thicker. He opened his eyes and looked back up at Nolan, and noted with surprise that Nolan seemed totally enraptured. Nolan’s hands had come unfolded and were hovering at the sides of his head. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth hung open as Liam’s mouth slid up and down on his dick. As Liam pulled himself off after vaguely hearing Mason call time, Nolan silently said “Wow.”

The room was silent until Brett broke the tension. “Shoot, Nolan, you wanna trade places?” The group laughed, and even Liam chuckled weakly as he slumped back into his seat. He looked back at Nolan, whose gaze had softened dramatically. If anything, he seemed to be looking back at him with awe.

He slowly became aware of Mason prodding his hand with the phone and hit the button to choose a new player. “You’re up again, Mason,” Liam said, handing him the phone.

“Well,” Mason said slowly, “I had thought that I would take it easy in the beginning of the game, but I’m already butt naked on the couch, so I guess I’ll do a dare too.” He grinned as he read his prompt. “This app has a weird idea of what a dare is: ‘Flip a coin four time. Every time it comes up heads, someone of your choice must make take off an item of clothing.”

“What are we considering an item of clothing?” Garrett asked. “Does each shoe count as one?”

Brett shook his head. “Nah that’s weak. I vote that everyone still wearing clothes has four articles of clothing on: top, bottom, footwear, and underwear.”

“Totally. Yeah. I agree,” Mason said quickly. “Hold on, I have a coin flip app on my phone.” Corey and Liam watched over his shoulder as he flipped the virtual coin. Mason’s smile grew wider and wider as all four came up heads. He looked around the group, sizing everyone up as he made his decision. “All right,” he finally said, “take everything off. That’s what you get for trying to pull that ‘individual socks and shoes’ move.”

Garrett blushed as he stood up. He slowly began to shed clothes, and finally sighed as he took off his pants and underwear in one move. As he bent over to pull them off, Brett gave his ass a light slap. “Yeah,” Brett said, “you’ve definitely got the best ass.” As he stood back up, Liam could see what he meant. It was round and perky, with just the right amount of jiggle. The rest of Mason’s body was incredibly well-defined, although that wasn’t really a secret considering the tight, clingy shirts he practiced in and his thin tank that now lay on the floor.

“Brett,” Mason said, “you’re back up. Truth or dare?”

“As someone who hasn’t given or gotten any sex tonight, I’m a little bitter. I’m gonna take my chances with another dare.” He pouted a little bit as he read. “Damn. It just says ‘Choose someone to strip you out of all your clothes.’”

“No it doesn’t,” Garrett interjected, craning his neck to read. “It just says to strip you down to your underwear.”

Brett shrugged. “Little Brett has been wanting to come out and play for a long time. Whether you take them off or I take them off, they’re coming off this round. Oh, I choose you, by the way.”  
Garrett groaned. “Fine,” he grumbled, as the rest of the boys giggled. He slowly pulled Brett’s socks and shoes off, and then his shirt. As Garrett started to work on Brett’s pants, Liam began to appreciate Brett’s body. Whereas several of the boys had definition, Brett seemed to have been sculpted. As Mason frequently noted, Brett did indeed have an eight pack, and as his pants slowly came down, he had bulging thighs. Once Garrett removed his underwear, Liam noted appreciatively that Brett could rival Garrett for best ass. Also, as if he didn’t have enough already, Brett had a huge dick. Thick and long, it also looked sculpted, right down to the vein running up the side.

As Garrett stood back up, their penises collided, and Garrett’s breath hitched in his chest. Brett’s huge cock throbbed, and Garrett only barely seemed to be able to tear his eye off of it. “Who’s next?” he asked quietly, taking his place back on the couch.

“Uh, you, actually,” Brett replied, trying to contain his pleasure.

“All right, fine,” Garret sighed. “I’m gonna do another truth, since I’m already doing everyone else’s dares. ‘What kind of sex toys’ do you own?’ Oh, uh…not much, I’ve got one of those like, vaginas in a tube for whenever Olivia dumps me, but uh…oh god, I can’t believe I’m gonna tell you guys this, but…Olivia’s got a strap-on.”

The group oohed again, while Brett asked “Do you like it? Does it feel good?”

Garrett shrugged. “Kind of,” he admitted. “But I think it’s just a little too hard? Like, it’s just smooth plastic, so it’s not that comfortable. Plus, I think Olivia uses it to take her anger out on me.”  
Brett nodded slowly. “You should find someone who knows what they’re doing. Trust me, it’ll take you to a whole new world.”

“Thanks,” Garrett replied, blushing as he smiled shyly. “I, uh…maybe I will.” Garrett and Brett maintained eye contact before Garrett caught himself and said “Oh, Corey, it’s your turn!”  
Corey smiled. “What the hell, I’ll do a dare this time,” he said. “I’m starting to get soft.” He paused for a second before reading aloud “That’s weird, this one says ‘First, tell the group what your favorite part of your body is, then click next.’” He stared into space for a moment before saying “My pecs, I guess. I like the way they look. All right, ‘next’…Oh, shit. ‘Now, the group will choose someone to lick it for ten seconds.’”

The boys cackled as Liam shouted “Mason! Mason should do it!” The rest of the group shouted their agreement as Mason leaned over and began to lick Corey’s chest. At first, Corey’s head leaned back with a grimace on his face, but as soon as Mason’s tongue began to tease Corey’s nipples, he gasped and his head shot back up. Even though the tongue bath only lasted ten seconds, it was clearly enough to get Corey rock hard again.

“Okay,” Corey said, almost breathless. “Okay, Nolan, it’s your turn again. Truth or dare?”

“I’ll take a truth this time,” Nolan said as he caught the phone. “‘Would you rather try a threesome, experiment with some light BDSM, or make a sex tape?’ Mmm, I’m gonna go with a threesome. Bondage isn’t really my thing, and I don’t want to see an entire video of my asshole, so definitely a threesome. Now…Garrett! You’re up again!”

Garrett groaned as he took the phone back. “I should probably do my own dare for once. Maybe I’ll get lucky.” His eyes, slowly widened as he read the text. “I got the same one Liam did, but for the left. It says to stimulate the penis.” He looked up at Brett and said “It’s my first time, so be gentle, okay?”

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want,” Brett said quietly.

Garrett shook his head as he dropped to his knees in front of Brett. “Nah, I’ll whine and moan, but I’m not a quitter. I’ll do it.” He took a couple of steadying breaths, then wrapped his lips around Brett’s massive cock.

Brett took a long shuddering breath as Mason’s head slowly bobbed up and down. His hands hovered above Garrett for a moment before settling gently on Garrett’s head. He didn’t press down though, he just slowly ran them through Garrett’s hair, and occasionally stroked Garrett’s cheeks. Liam could see that Garrett was staring straight at Brett, and even just the thought of those blue eyes making contact with his while getting a blowjob from Mason’s sensuous lips made Liam hard. Something about the thought of Garrett seeming so vulnerable while pleasing him was just such a powerful turn on. The thought of Nolan’s expression when Liam was blowing him popped into his mind, and he wondered if Nolan had the same realization that he did.  
When time was called, Brett stood up with Garrett. One hand holding Garrett’s, and the other cupping his chin, Brett asked without looking away, “Mason, you said when we felt like we might want to pair up with someone, we could just…head out, right?"

“Uh, yeah, totally,” Mason replied. “If you guys wanna hook up, go ahead.”

“What do you say…master?” Brett asked. Garrett stared for a second, then nodded slightly, a smile spreading across his face. Without another word, Brett led Garrett out by the hand and down the hall.

There was a brief a silence before Mason said, “Uh, okay, now there are four of us. I’ll see who’s going next.” As he and Corey shimmied down the couch to fill in the empty space, he fiddled with the phone, removing Brett and Garrett. “Liam, you’re up next,” he said. “I hope you can finally take your clothes off.”

Liam took the phone for a second, then handed it back before silently peeling off all his clothes. Still hard from watching Brett and Garrett, his own long, thin penis did the now-traditional bounce as he pulled his underwear off. “I got tired of waiting,” he said with a shrug, taking the phone back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw with satisfaction that once again, Nolan’s jaw seemed to have dropped because of him. As he sat back down, he grinned. “It says ‘Bonus dare: Choose someone to lick someone else’s penis.’ Corey, I think it’s time to pay Mason back for licking you.”

Corey’s eyes squeezed shut, but with a little smile he said, “Yeah, yeah, all right.” He knelt down in front of Mason, took the base of Mason’s dick in his hand, and gave it several long licks, all the way up his shaft. Mason’s hands gripped the couch cushions tightly, and he took several deep, shuddering breaths as Corey pleasured him. When Corey finally took his seat, Mason let out one long, slow breath.

“Mason, bud, it’s to you,” Liam said, trying to hide his amusement.

With slightly shaking fingers, Mason hit the ‘truth’ button. “‘What is the sluttiest thing you’ve ever done?’” he read aloud. “Oh, shoot, um…all right, one time, at Sinema, a guy took his dick out and…fucked my thighs on the dance floor. Like we were grinding, and then all of sudden, he pulled it out and stuck it in between my legs and just started going. It was…super hot. I get off to that memory a lot.”

Corey’s jaw dropped. “Whoa,” he said, “I’ve done some wild stuff with Lucas, but nothing like that before.”

“Yeah, it was totally unexpected,” he said, “but so fucking hot. I don’t think I’d ever do it to someone, but I’d totally let someone do it to me again. All right, uh…Nolan, you’re up now.”  
“Finally,” Nolan said, catching the phone. “It’s been forever. Oh, this is weird. It says that the group has to choose my dare.”

Mason’s eyes lit up. “Hold on, I think I’ve got it.” He leaned over and whispered into Corey’s ear for a few seconds, while Corey’s impish grin returned. “Right?” he asked, while Corey nodded enthusiastically. “All right, here’s what we’ve decided: you and Liam each have to put on a pair of the panties each, and then make out with each other for 30 seconds.”

“What?!” Liam exclaimed. “Why me? It’s not my dare!”

Mason shrugged. “That’s what the group decided.”

“I’m part of the group, I didn’t decide that!”

“Yeah,” Corey replied, “but the rest of the group did, so you’re outvoted 2 to 1.”

Liam was about to protest further, but a pair of blue panties hit him in the face. “Come on,” Nolan said, “I’m even taking the pink pair with the little bows for you.” Liam shot Mason a scowl before slowly slipping the panties on. Though Liam’s didn’t have bows, both of them were lacy and fairly see-through, and both boys’ erections threatened to burst out of them.  
As Liam stood back up, he was suddenly pulled forward by Nolan, who caught him in a deep kiss. Liam was so surprised that his body took a few seconds to even react, and by then it was too late. Nolan, it turned out, was a really good kisser. His hands held Liam’s back, and Liam’s slowly fumbled their way to Nolan’s hips. Nolan’s tongue snaked its way lazily into Liam’s mouth, flicking back and forth. Liam could feel their dicks rubbing together, and the slow friction made him ache. The gentle fabric felt so good against his skin and made him shudder. He unconsciously thrust into Nolan, who took it and slowly thrust back into him. He was only aware that one of Nolan’s hands had made its way down to his ass when he felt Nolan give it firm squeeze.

He didn’t hear Mason call time, but he must have, because Nolan suddenly pulled away, panting. Liam gasped for air, not realizing that he had been holding his breath. He and Nolan stared at each other, before finally turning back to Mason and Corey. “Uh, guys?” Mason began. “Corey is, um…leaking, so we’re going to go…take care of that before we make a mess of the couch. Before even waiting for an answer, Corey pulled Mason off the couch and they darted up the stairs.

Liam watched them disappear from view, then turned back to Nolan. “I guess it’s just the two of us, then,” Nolan said quietly.

“Yeah, and it’s my turn,” Liam snarled. Of course he was left with Nolan, the one guy he hated more than everything. Embarrassed about how effectively Nolan had turned him on, he snatched the phone and hit dare. “‘Fake having sex with the person of your choice for 1 minute.’” He dropped the phone. “‘Person of my choice’, you’re the only one left!”

“All right, compromise then,” Nolan said with a shrug. “Let’s have sex for real.”

“I-wh-what?!” He sputtered. “Sex with you? I hate you!”

“I know,” Nolan said calmly, “but hate sex is the best kind of sex. That’s why I came tonight. I was hoping to fuck you.”

This time it was Liam’s jaw that dropped. “You came here tonight to fuck me?” he asked incredulously. “Why?”

Nolan chuckled. “I think you’re hot. Every time I beat you at something, and you get all mad and start punching something, or trashing something, it turns me on. I love the way you stare at me, and I just imagine how you’d look as we had rough, angry sex.”

“I thought you weren’t into BDSM,” Liam asked, trying stay angry through his confusion.

“I’m not into getting tied up to shit, but you pinning me down and fucking me, or me pinning you down and fucking you? That’s hot.”

Liam glared at him, trying to figure out how to reply. “How do we decide who’s fucking who?” he finally asked.

Nolan grinned. “I’ll wrestle you for it. Oh, and keep the panties on. I like the way your ass feels in them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that it's over, I should mention that I have an idea for a third installment for this series - Truth or Dare: All Stars edition. If I did make a third installment (no promises), who would you want to see?


End file.
